An electric enclosure has a housing and an electric device, provided especially with a cover. The housing is designed to be inserted into a wall. A wall may be vertical or horizontal. It may be constituted every material used in the building industry (such as concrete, building blocks, stone and other rigid complex materials forming partition walls, formed especially by plaster partition slabs with cardboard ties). The housing is drilled with holes within which electric wires coming from the wall can be inserted. The electric device has a first side and a second side. The first side is placed facing the housing. It is intended that the electric wires will get connected to this first side. In a first example, it is intended that three electric wires will get connected to this first side. The second side is placed outside the housing. In the case of a housing designed to receive an electric connector, this second side of the electric device and hence of the cover may comprise two conductive holes used to receive two plugs of an electric connector. These two holes are directly connected to the electric wires. The contact of the two plugs with a wall of the two holes of the electric device directly connected with the electric wires is enough to set up the electric connection. Or else the second side may comprise a handle if it is a switch. In this case, the electric connection is set up by pressing on the handle so as to connect the electric wires.
In the case of an electric enclosure, designed to receive plugs of an electric connector, the holes of the electrical device correspond to female terminals and the plugs of an electric connector are male terminals that must fit into the female terminals. Such electric enclosures usually have two female terminals. The third male terminal is designed to serve as a ground connector.
In the case of the mounting of an enclosure designed to receive an electric connector, three electric wires coming from the wall are first of all placed inside the enclosure in passing through holes of the housing. Then the wires are fixed to the three female or male terminals of the electric device. To fix the three wires to the electric device of the switch and/or of the electric connector, it is necessary to grip the wires in the electric device by means of an intermediate part. For example, the intermediate part may be a screw connector, comprising especially a metal plate. The metal plate is electrically conductive. The screw is itself connected to a female or male terminal. To get the wire gripped in the electric device, the screw is screwed in.
In the case of the mounting of such an electric enclosure, electric bridges can be made in connecting another wire from the screw so as to form an electric series connection.
However, the connection of the electric wires to the electric device as well as the connection of another electric wire necessitate the use of small intermediate parts that are difficult to handle and liable to escape from their housing during mounting. Their handling as well as the use of the screwdriver makes the mounting of such electric enclosures a delicate and difficult task.
Furthermore, an electric enclosure thus made is not compatible with any type of electric connector. For example, an electric enclosure designed to receive an European type of electric connector cannot be used for the insertion of an American rectangular electric connector. To accept an American connector of this kind, it is necessary to use a bulky adapter or change the enclosure completely.